User talk:OblivionMaker
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OblivionMaker page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FoolishMortalFOOL (Talk) 01:33, July 2, 2011 :Have fun :) Rai Lee http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Rai_Lee Yo, New comer! I noticed that you made a new page but as a category page? You're not making a new page correctly. To make a new page, at the recent wiki activity page, there's a add a new page button to do so. I transfered your info to a newer page as link soon above. Please go the homepage to find the link to Ship of Fools Wiki Rules to understand this wiki. Enjoy! http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Rai_Lee http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rai_Lee Yo, Oblivionmaker, i noticed you did it again even though I have told you that you are NOT making a new page correctly. Please listen and read the above message as well. Your page should not have been a category page at all since your character is not a category. Please use this link instead to develop your character. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Rai_Lee Helping out Yo it has come to my attention that you created your character! Good job for one!! However there is one crucial error and that is the fact you placed it as a category when it is actually ment to be a character page, So therefore I have seen FMF has also told you, Try to avoid doing this again as we Rule upkeeper's do get annoyed with people constantly ignoring us :) Thats all and happy editing :) Although I am sorry but if you create a new category AGAIN for Rai lee we will be forced to punish you on this wiki for not listening to 2 main contributors of this wiki, Im sorry to be a buzzkill but Im trying to help and so is FMF up there, Your character has been placed on this page: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Rai_Lee If you fail to comply to our attempts of helping we will be forced to impel down you, I am really sorry but thats how we roll. You make good characters so stop placing them in the wrong areas, ok? 1NF3RNO 21:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) WARNING This is the Ship of Fools, "Fleet Admiral," FoolishMortalFOOL" You make good characters such as Rai Lee and Bryce Lee but you are putting them in the wrong place. I tried to tell you to create your page elsewhere. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Rai_Lee http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Bryce_Lee If you do not reply back to me and continue to create your character pages, I will regretfully give out punishment for failing to comply with my orders. I do not want you to be the 1st one to be punished in this wiki. Please listen because I am trying to help you in this Wiki. I only want to make things easier in this wiki so you can enjoy your time here. Sorry if I didn't seem to be nice at the beginning. I should have said it in a nicer way. Please do not make your character pages in the categories. It will create a mess in the organization of the categories. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 01:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC)